SunShine
by Xazozame
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es uno de los más fuertes Anbus que Konoha tiene.Además es uno de los más hermosos donceles que existen aunque solo Tsunade y Sarutobi saben esto pues es un secreto para sus amigos que se vuelven sobreprotectores al enterarse además de que el rubío es cinco años menor que ellos. Amor,drama,Mpreg,etc.


**SunShine**

„Buen trabajo equipo **T**en**Z**ai,pueden irse,Kitsune tu quedate"dijo Sarutobi al equipo ANBU que apenas había llegado de su misión. Todos asintierón y los cuatro miembros menos su lider desaparecierón en un sunshin sin dejar alguna huella tras ellos.

„Naru-chan quitate la mascara"dijo Tsunade viendolo con carińo,su viejo sensei a su lado asintio mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón azul enfrente del escritorio del hokage donde estaba sentada su ex-alumna. El rubío se quito la mascara ue tambien tenía un peluca negra para esconder su brilloso cabello cual oro y las caracteristicas marcas en las mejillas y los ojos azules brillantes se dejarón ver. „Toma asiento"ofrecío la mujer y el rubío se sento enfrente de sarutobi en el segundo sillón.

„Jiji,obaa-chanżqué pasa?"pregunto el rubío confundido. Mirandolo a los dos directamente a los ojos.

„Naru,creemos que es tiempo de que te quites el Henge y dejes ver tu verdadera apariencía. Tienes quince ańos ya,es tiempo de reconocer tu verdadera esencía. Tus compańeros de equipo y generación ya tienen veinte ańos,son tus amigos,como hermanos,tienen el derecho de saber"dijo Sarutobi viendolo con su mirada que reflejaba el amor que sentía por el joven frente a él,la sabiduría y una pizca de nostalgía.

„Losé,solo que tengo miedo"reconocío el rubío hundiendose en el sillón,los dos adultos lo mirarón con carińo y compresión.

„Naru,va a llegar el día en el que formes una familia.. no quieres que se enteren cuando te vean con la panza en la bocażverdad? Además para que alguien te ame debe conocerte totalmente. No debes dejar que alguien se enamore de una ilusión. Aunque ya sabemos que lo hiciste"dijo sonriente,el anciano río un poco,divertido al igual que el rubío.

„Si..tienen razón... vere que hare..además... ˇtenían que recordarme que soy un mocoso a comparación de ellos!"chillo lo ultimo con indignación y soltando inmensas lagrimas de cocrodilo haciendo reir a los mayores „Ay algo más que tengan que decirme,lo siento pero estoy muy cansado"dijo ya serio el rubío.

„Pues... żSabes que pronto sera fin de ańo en la academía,no?"preguntó Tsunade al menor,este asintio empezando a emocionarse pues la conversación parecía ir rumbo a..

„Exacto Naru-chan queremos que seas Jounnin-sensei...acep"el anciano no acabo de hablar que el rubío salto arriba lleno de alegría

„ˇSí! Acepto"grito emocionado,en verdad deseaba enseńar lo que sabía a las nuevas generaciones de mayores negarón sonriendole con carińo mandandolo a dormir sacandole una sonrisa al rubío que se levanto y desaparecio en un torente de petalos innundando el lugar con una exquisita frangancía para el placer de los otros dos.

El rubío llego a su casa y despues de quitarse el uniforme y meterlo a lavar se fue a darse una ducha quitandose el henge en el vez acabo se puso un pantalón de pijama corto naranja y una camiseta sin mangas negra con un zorrito dibujado enfrente igualmente naranja. Se metio a dormir despúes de secar medianamente su largo cabello rubío. Cuando desperto varias horas despúes vio que eran las diez de la mańana,a eso de las dos de la tarde tendría que encontrarse con todos sus amigos en el lugar de entrenamiento numero siete. No tendrían misiones ni tampoco entrenamiento solo pasarian un tiempo juntos en un día de campo ya que no se habían visto de varios meses y hoy tenían todos el día libre. El rubio se levanto y usando su tipico henge su forma cambio a la que todos conocian con su pelo rebelde y su traje negro con naranja. Salío por la ventada hacía una tienda para comprar algunos su camino saltando por los tejados vio a sus compańeros de equipo muy juntos,se paro a ver si porfín Sasuke había reconocido sus sentimientos a la pelirrosada.

„Estoy preocupada por Naru..nosé como se lo va a tomar"dijo Sakura con la mirada baja,en verdad había aprendido a amar al revoltoso rubío con todo su corazón,era como un hermano para ella. El azapache que tenía el mismo sentimiento de pura hermandad para con el rubío asintio.

„Si,yo tambíen lo pense mucho solo espero que no se enfade conmigo"dijo con pesar el mayor sacandole una sonrisa al rubío que estaba a varios metros de ellos,sonrío con alegría viendolos y continuo su camino hacía la tienda. ‚parece que hoy díre la verdad'penso mientras entraba en la tienda para hacer sus compras. Una vez en casa se quito el henge y se puso a ordenar su departamente,con el tiempo y gracías a sus misiones como ANBU fue capaz de hacer de su pequeńo apartamento uno de lujo. Limpio todo hasta dejarlo impecable y se fue a bańar,ya tenía que úes de secarse el cabello se lo peino y fue a su armario a ver que se pondría,quito el henge que tambien tenía ahí y la imagen desapareción dejando ver dos partes,en la parte izquierda tenía unos cajones sin tapa que dejaban ver varios pares de pantalones jeans largos,medios y cortos muy bien doblados en los primeros tres cajones,despues unos de entrenamiento más largos y comodos,despues los de día a día como shinobi,pantalones de deporte pero pegados a su cuerpo,eran muy comodos estos eran negros y blancos tambien en cajones separados,camisetas,blusas y demás. En la parte derecha tenía varias yukatas y kimonos,en la parte de abajo tres pares de sandalias ninja en diferentes colores. Más atras igual tenía sandalias ninja solo que estas no llegaban hasta su pantorillas sino hasta sus rodillas y despúes de estas unas sandalias de calle y otras de ocasion. Cogío uno de los pantalones blancos y se los puso,estos se mularón perfectamente a su cuerpo y despues una camiseta sin mangas color mostaza y tambien unas sandalias hasta la pantorilla de igual color a la camiseta,se peino una vez más el cabello y se lo dejo libre,ahora que estaba seco su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más de sus caderas,se paso algo de delineador por la parte baja de sus ojos y un poquito se lipstick cereza clarito dandole un toque encantador,sonrio y antes de salir de su casa se puso el henge,antes de tirar la bomba esperaría a la reciente pareja.

„Ohayo minna"saludo contento a los otros que estaban ahí,estos eran los equipo Gai,Kurenai y Asuma sus compańeros aún no llegaban. Todos los saludarón contentos dandole cada uno un abrazo que el rubío corespondío gustoso. Una vez ya todos abrazados salto encima de la barra que tenía el pequeńo puente ahí y se sento esperando a sus compańeros. Mientras los esperaba hablaba animadamente con sus amigos,estos ya tenian relaciones formales desde hacía tiempo.. Hinata estaba saliendo con su primo Neji y no podían ser más felices,Tenten estaba con Lee,Shino estaba con el loco de Kiba,Ino para sorpresa de todos acabo con Chouji que aunque siempre era regańado por la rubía para que deje las papas este solo reia sacandole sonrisas a la rubía,Shikamaru tenía una relacion con Temari y la nueva pareja eran sus compańeros de equipo,el era el unico soltero pero vamos solo tenía quince ańos,tenía tiempo de sobra.. aunque eso sus amigos no lo sabían,ya quería ver sus caras cuando se enteren de su edad. De pronto en medio de las risas se oyo la varonil voz de Sasuke y la dulce de Sakura saludar.

„Hola chicos"saludarón al mismo tiempo,los otros respondierón con sonrisas.

„Tenmos algo que decirles"comenzo Sakura sonrojandose mirando al suelo,no podía mirar al rubío de cara. El azapache que estaba igual o peor que Sakura continuo,pues como hombre creia que era su deber.

„Sakura y yo empezamos una relación formal"anuncío y para eso todas las miradas se fuerón para con el rubío incluso la de la nueva sabían que el rubío estaba enamorado de Sakura. Pero se sorprendierón al verlo sonreir con dulzura y saltar de la barranda para ir a abrazarlos.

„ˇPorfín!Estaba empezando a preocuparme,ya llevo más de seis ańos intentando hacer que reconozcas tus sentimientos todos los santos que fúe dificil"dijo mientras los abrazaba a los dos,los demas estaban en shock,nunca se esperarón eso.

„Entonces tu... "Sakura no daba credito a lo que decía el rubío,żentonces todos esos ańos y declaraciones erán para hacer a Sasuke celoso?Sonrio,divertida en verdad ese loco rubíto se merecía el sobrenombre del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

„żEntonces no estás enfadado?"pregunto Sasuke mirandolo fijamente,en verdad estaba preocupado por mejor amigo como hermano.

„Obviamente ás soy doncel,sería raro estar enamorado de Sakura"dijo riendo y esa noticia si que cayo como balde de agúa fría sobre sus amigos y senseis.

„ˇżQUÉ?!"gritarón todos,el rubío río con ganas.

„Tsunade baa-chan tenía razón si que estan sorprendidos "decía riendo,un poco más calmados despues de unos momentos Sasuke pregunto.

„żY desde cuando lo sabes?.. "

„Pero Naru-chan, żno tenías que ser casí feminino?"pregunto Kurenai no dejando continuar al azapache.

„Si,y lo soy,solo que use un Henge,bueno aún lo mismo pensaba quitarmelo y responderos a las preguntas que estoy seguro me van a hacer"dijo suspirando un poco cansado,hiva a ser una larga tarde.

„żUn henge? ˇPues quitatelo ya!"Pregunto Kiba para acabar chillando y esque en verdad esta situación los tenía muy tensos,pues por lo dicho del rubío...Nunca lo conocierón.

„Naru...żpuedes quitarte el henge?"Pregunto Kakashi con voz suave... estaba muy sorprendido por la situació ahora estaban sentados al rededor de una mesa y el rubío sentado en la cabecera en una butaca de madera. El rubío asintio y se levanto,hizo unos sellos que los otros nunca vierón y diciendo ‚Kazakzem Kai' la imagen que conocia desde la academía se disolvio dejandolos a todos sin respiració ... era.. Era pelo rubío como oro larguisimo caia como cascada de sol sobre su espalda u lados,estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancosque se cenian a su cuerpo igual que la camiseta sin mangas mostaza dejando ver una silueta por demás increible,en sus piez llevaba unas sandalias del mismo todo que su camiseta,en sus manos unos brazaletes de oro blanco,sus ojos antes gigantescos eran igual de sorprendentes solo que más alargados en un toque felino,con una forma que nunca antes habían visto,su naríz pequeńa y respingona dandole un toque encantador y los labios carnosos de un color cereza suave y brillozos por un balsamo aplicado suponierón,sus ojos viajaban a los largo del rubío y hasta sus uńas eran el era hermoso y bocas en una perfecta O y sus ojos abiertos como platos hizierón reir al rubío que ahora su voz tambien era natural y una risa cristalina y dulce salio de esos perfectos labios sacandolos de su movierón su cabeza de lado a lado,no pudiendo creer lo que veian.

„Dios,Naru estás hermosisimo"dijerón Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo recibiendo el asentimiento de los otros al instante,el rubío tomo de nuevo asiento y tomo un trago de su zumo de naranjas. Una vez ya repuestos lo mirarón fijamente y por sus miradas el rubío se dio cuenta que tendría que decirles todo,sino no lo dejarían en paz.

„żCuando te enteraste que eres doncel?"pregunto Asuma viendolo fijamente,algo de deseo en sus ojos.

„A los ...seis ańos"dijo finalmente despues de pensarlo un poco.

„Desde cuando usas el Henge"pregunto Sakura

„Desde los siete"dijo este sonriendo.

„Cuando pensabas decirnoslo"pregunto Sasuke mirandolo fijamente.

„Nosé... Tsunade me dijo lo tengo que decirlo algún día y decidi que ese día seria cuando vosotros dos porfín esten juntos"reconocio el rubío dandole otro trago a su bebida,todas esas miradas en su ser lo incomodaban.

„Naruto... "llamo Shino,todas las miradas ahora en él. „Cuantos ańos tienes"pregunto para shock de todos,pues se acababan de dar cuenta de algo... en los ańos desde que conocian al rubío... Nunca celebrarón su cumpleańos. El rubío se quedo blanco.

„Di tu fecha de nacimiento "dijo Neji con su tipica voz aguda casí tanto sino igual que la de Sasuke. El rubío no decía nada y todos empezarón a impacientarse.

„Responde maldita sea"grito el Uchiha,el rubío dio un pequeńo brinco.

„...El día del ataque del Kyubi"dijo y si antes los otros estaba sorprendidos y bastante enfadados con el rubío por esconderles todo eso ahora estaban peor..

„Tienes quince ańos"gritarón las chicas,Kiba,Lee y los senseis al mismo tiempo. El rubío asintio. Y los otros entendierón ahora porque el rubío desaparecía siempre en ese tiempo. Y aunque los chicos ya tenian pensado protejerlo pues si antes andaban libidinosos tras de el ahora nisiquiera querian pensarlo pues ellos que lo veian como un hermano ahora hermanito al ser tán pequeńo sentian la necesidad de protejerlo.

„Tienes pareja Naru-chan"pregunto Sakura que hasta ahora asimilaba toda la información recibida y sintiendose dichosa de tener al pequeńo rubío como hermanito...pues ˇera más pequeńo que ella por cinco ańos! Ante esa pregunta todos los chicos fruncierón el seńo..żalgún gilipollas tocando a su hermanito? żSin su visto bueno? ˇNunca!

„Ej,no..no żcomo crees?Además estare demasiado ocupado con mi equipo como para esas cosas.. y aún soy pequeńo"dijo juntando sus deditos al más puro estilo Hinata sacandole una sonrisa a esta y a sus amigos. Ahora hermanos sobreprotectores.

„Fantastico.Y así se quedara hasta dentro de unos ańos"dijo Sasuke con voz fría solo el imaginar a su nińo rubío siento manoseado por un malnacido y ya se le activaba el Makengyou Sharingan,exactamente como estaba ahora.

„Si alguien te interesa antes nos lo dices a nosotros,tenemos que darle el visto bueno,sino lo matamos"dijo con frialdad otros chicos asintierón estando al cien por ciento deacuerdo con el genio Nara. El rubío suspirożEn qué se había metido?

„żComo es eso de tu equipo?" pregunto Hinata pues se le había grabado en la mente,ante esa pregunta todos recordarón y asintieron, confusos,no podía ser que el pequeńo..

„ˇSí! Me darán un equipo gennin "dijo de lo más felíz olvidando lo dicho por sus hermanos.

„żEres jounnin de elite ?"preguntarón todos sorprendidos pues para eso tenías que pasar por ANBU y ellos solo eran jounnin .

„żEj? Si en una semana,espero que mis pequeńos pasen el examen"dijo sonriendo pensando con ílusión hacia su equipo. Los otros estaban sorprendido.

„żEstuvistes en ANBU?"pregunto Kakashi a su alumno ahora camarrada y hermanito.

„Aún lo estoy,solo que tambien entrenare a mis chibis"dijo otros estaban sorprendidos.

„Y żquien es el lider del equipo?Quiero entrar yo tambien ahí"dijo Sasuke recibiendo el asentimiento de Neji ,Shikamaru,Kiba y Shino que tambien querian estar en el mismo equipo que su ototo para cuidarlo mejor.

„żTodos quereis?"pregunto sorprendido viendolos,los cinco asintierón. „Bueno pues ..se que son muy fuertes y saben lo que hacen.. lo consultare con el equipo y les digo"dijo el rubío pensativo... no seria malo tener a los mejores jounnins en su equipo. Asentio distraidamente „Vamos a comer algú día de estos? Nosé si lo sabén pero estoy en crecimiento"dijo haciendo reir a los otros que asintierón y Sasuke junto A Kakashi y Asuma fuerón a prender la barbacoa.


End file.
